t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Kaizera (Race)
One of the 8 Races formed at the beginning of the ne''Twork universe by The Creator, the '''Earth' Kaizera (urth kahy-zher-uh) Race was created to preside over Earth Energy. Average Stats Appearance As they are a variant of the Kaizera life form, the appearance of an Earth Kaizera is largely based on the general Kaizera characteristics. The main distinctions from the general Kaizera design are that an Earth Kaizera’s outer fur color is primarily a shade of brown, the inner fur color a shade of yellow, and the “outline” that separates their two fur colors resembling rough edges. Culture Values Like the Earth Energy that they can create, Earth Kaizera usually possess strong, unmovable mindsets. “Respect oneself to gain the respect of others.” “The weak who are strong enough to endure everything become the strong who are weak to nothing.” “A strong body requires a strong Psi-Key.” These are some of the ideals that Earth Kaizera live by. They have a strong sense of self-preservation, and with this self-preservation also comes stubbornness to accepting change. It is this sturdy way of thinking which also makes Earth Kaizera resistant to initially trusting of others and opening up emotionally. Only a being that strongly resonates with the morals of an Earth Kaizera can cause them to open a link of trust. Through continued time spent with such an individual, it is possible for an Earth Kaizera to be influenced by the ways of that individual and adapt those traits into his/her own personal philosophy. History Alpha In the beginning of the ne''T''work universe, The Creator envisioned 5 distinct life forms that would come into existence. The Kaizera life form was made to have residence on the land and to have the greatest power of land-based life forms. The Kaizera life form was granted access to Energy Types that possess great strength: Fire Energy possessing great offensive strength, and Earth Energy possessing great defensive strength. When the time came to divide the life forms it created into separate Races, The Creator split the Kaizera life form into two of them based on which Energy Gene they possessed. Kaizera that possessed an Earth Energy Gene became the Earth Kaizera Race. Unlike the Fire Kaizera that were brimming with volatile emotions and being driven by these impulses, the Earth Kaizera were more calm and contained in their motives. The Creator placed the Earth Kaizera Race in the Eastern Hemisphere of Psi in a country known as Zai’Mek. As the Earth Kaizera were a solitary Race, their country was allowed to be connected to the southern tip of Wyvera, the Aerians’ country. The Creator felt no sense of danger at allowing the two countries to border each other, as the Aerian and Earth Kaizera Races innately preferred to remain with their own kind and not actively seek conflict. Abilities The Creator gave the Kaizera life form the greatest physical strength of land-based life forms, a trait that Earth Kaizera directly inherited. Fire Kaizera typically have the higher Strength between the Fire Kaizera and Earth Kaizera halves of the Kaizera life form’s population. As already mentioned, Earth Kaizera possess an Earth Energy Gene of varying Energy Gene Levels, granting them the ability to use Earth Energy. The Creator also imparted basic knowledge of how to use their unique power within the Psi-Key of all Earth Kaizera. For some individuals, additional knowledge was granted to them, becoming semi-experts on the subject of Earth Energy. Category:Earth Kaizera Category:Races Category:Vital Info Category:Kaizera